You are my One and Only
by Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life
Summary: While helping Aaron set something up outside Emily slips up and calls him baby. Aaron smiles after asking her why and her response and decides that he would play the game she wanted to play but he was playing to win and playing for keeps.


Author's Note: This story will have dares in it from three of my ladies. So this is dedicated to Katie, Cassie, and Crystal. I hope you ladies will like the way this story goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any songs.

Prompt: Only God Could Stop Me from Loving You (Toby Keith)

Prompt: Baby It's Cold Outside (Barry Mantilow)

Prompt: Try and Love Again (Eagles)

Prompt: Haven't Met you Yet (Michael Buble)

Prompt: Big Boys Toys (Aaron Tippin)

Prompt: I've Been Waiting for You (Abba)

Movie Prompt: Straight From the Heart

Movie Prompt: Taken

Movie Prompt: Shadow of a Doubt

Emily frowned as she looked around at what Aaron always called his big boy toys. She could not understand how a train set could be called a big boys toy. She shook her head even as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Aaron can't you think of something better to do than be outside? Why would you even want to put your trains outside to begin with? Come on baby it's cold outside." Emily said. Then her eyes opened wide as she realized that she had just called him baby.

Aaron quirked an eyebrow at the woman standing above him where he knelt on the ground. "What did you just call me Emily?"

Emily turned her head and acted like she was looking for something as she said "I did not call you anything Aaron. What did you think I called you?"

Aaron decided if she wanted to play it that way that he would play her game. He was silently hoping that maybe they would both finally admit to the other how much in love they were with one another. He could not remember a time that he has not been in love with Emily. He was finally going to tell her everything at some point today and it was going to come straight from the heart. He had loved once before but it never felt like he did now. He knew that it was time for him and for her to try and love again.

"Well Darlin I heard you call me baby. If that is the case Darlin then I haven't met you yet. Would you like me to be your baby?" Aaron said as he stared up at the woman he has claimed as his own for the last however many years without her even knowing it.

Emily stared at Aaron hard and finally asked "Is that a trick question Aaron?"

Aaron stood up slowly and stepped towards Emily. He smirked when she backed up a step. His smirk turned into a grin when he saw her eyes dilate as she took another step back and then he flat out laughed when he had her cornered against the door.

He leaned in slowly and whispered in her ear "No it is not a trick question baby. I love you Emily and I want you. Only God could stop me from loving you and I do not see that happening at all."

Emily shivered when she felt Aaron's breath on her ear and then her heart started beating faster as she heard his words. Without saying a word she took one step and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down to hers so that she could show him how much she loved him.

She put everything she felt into the kiss and felt him doing the same. Her breath hitched when she felt his hands sliding up her sides right underneath her breath. She leaned further into him and gasped when his fingers slide over the swell of her breast before going back down her sides.

Aaron was thrilled when he felt Emily lean further into his touch but he finally had to break the kiss so that they could both get or try to get their breath back.

He kissed her ear tenderly as he pulled her close to him and said "From this point on you are taken. You are my woman and only my woman. I've been waiting for you to be ready for me to tell you how I feel and now that I have I do not want to ever have to let you go."

Emily felt tears rush into her eyes and she tilted her head back to look at Aaron and said "You are right Aaron. Without a shadow of a doubt I am yours and only yours. I only want you Aaron. I was just too scared. I love you and only you."

Aaron smiled and said "That is great Darlin because I am the one and only for you."

Emily chuckled a little and then pulled Aaron's head back down to hers and poured all her hope, love, passion, and desire into the kiss. This time as they kissed Aaron's hands were not the only one roaming on a body. She let her hands slide down his back and to his front and then up his stomach to his chest. She was finally free of the secret she had been keeping for the last four years. She was finally able to love Aaron not only in secret but in public as well. Her life could not get any better.


End file.
